


Better Late Than Never

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has second thoughts while he waits to take Cas out for Valentine's Day.  Until he <i>sees</i> Cas, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Valentine's Day!_

Dean feels thoroughly awkward and more than a little stupid standing in the bunker's library waiting for Castiel.  He's holding a rose and a box of candy, heart in his throat while he waits for his Valentine's Day date.  It was all Sam's idea. Sam's stupid, stupid idea.  Dean shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, altogether too conscious of the way his clothes cling to his body.  The tight fitting jeans and t-shirt were Sam's idea, too, and Dean is on his seventh round of second thoughts about them as he looks at the clock.

His palms are sweaty and his mouth is dry, which is ridiculous since it's not as though he didn't sleep in the same bed with Cas last night and the night before that.  This is somehow different.  He's never taken Castiel on a proper date; hell he's pretty sure he's never taken  _anyone_  on a proper date, come to think of it.   _No wonder people hate dating so much_ , Dean thinks, fairly certain he's breaking out in hives.  He glances at the clock again.  It's 6:59 and Castiel is supposed to meet him in the library, per Sam's instructions, at seven sharp.

_Oh, Jesus_ , he thinks,  _what if Cas stands me up?  What if he doesn't want to do this at all and thinks it's stupid and what's he going to think of the rose - the rose was a terrible idea, I should've gotten him a different flower like a carnation or a daisy or a sunflower or fuck, what other flowers are there?  I wonder if it's too late to..  yeah, it's definitely too late to do something else._

_What if he's disappointed because one rose isn't enough and I should've gotten more roses and a bigger box of candy and what if he thinks I look dumb? I never should've let Sam pick out clothes; all he ever wears are those stupid "skinny" jeans anyway like he should be trusted to give fashion advice and I don't even know if Cas likes chocolate. God, this was a terrible idea.  What if -_

Castiel steps into sight in the library's doorway at seven p.m. on the dot, derailing Dean's more coherent thoughts in one fell swoop and nearly making him drop the flower and candy.  Dean's never seen Castiel dressed in casual clothes that actually  _fit_ ; but tonight his red t-shirt clings just right across his broad chest and tapers to his narrow hips where jeans that are a perfect fit take over to showcase his muscular thighs.. and Dean can't  _wait_  to see what they do for his ass.

" _Jesus_ ," Dean croaks, his voice breaking like a teenager's.  "You look..  amazing."

Castiel practically hops down the steps into the library, smiling and ducking his head a little shyly as he approaches Dean.  His cheeks are flushed pink and his hair is tastefully tousled - obviously Sam's handiwork.  He stops much closer than any rules of personal space would dictate and looks up to meet Dean's eyes and purr, "So do you."

Dean struggles to find something else to say before he gets so caught up in the overwhelming blue of Castiel's eyes that he forgets how to speak.  A half-formed thought in the back of his mind tells him that this is the point where he says something witty and gives the rose and candy he's been clinging to for an hour to his valentine, but he can't seem to make his body do that so he settles for staring instead.

When Cas licks his lips, his eyes flicking to Dean's before meeting his gaze again for the second time, Dean forgets he's holding anything at all.  The box of chocolate lands on the floor with a soft thud - accompanied by the rose - as he reaches up to frame Castiel's face between his damp palms.  He notices everything; the scrape of stubble, the subtle blush that's growing deeper pink by the second, the hint of freckles much less prominent than his own, the light blue veins that snake through the dark blue of Castiel's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," he murmurs, leaning in slowly for a kiss.  Castiel's hands find Dean's waist, slipping under his t-shirt, sweaty palms pressed to his skin as a chaste kiss morphs quickly into a slide of tongues and barely muffled hums of pleasure.  Castiel's lips are sweet and plush, his kiss just as desperate as Dean's as he tugs Dean closer by the hips until their bodies are pressed together, too.

Dean palms the side of Castiel's neck, fingers buried in the soft curls at the base of his skull as he kisses harder, lungs burning and head spinning with the need to breathe.  Castiel's hands trail slowly up Dean's back, fingers curling reflexively as he pulls away just enough to drag his teeth down Dean's lower lip and suck at it before surging forward for another kiss.

It feels like hours before Dean finally forces himself to break away from Castiel's lips so he can breathe.  When he opens his eyes, Cas is already watching him, breath coming harsh and shallow.  Dean fights the urge to dive into another kiss, instead brushing a thumb across Castiel's spit-wet bottom lip as his hands return to Dean's hips.

Standing pressed against Castiel, their hearts pounding in unison as he watches love and awe chase through stormy blue eyes, Dean realizes he's never wanted to go on a date more than he does right now.  He catches Castiel's chin with a fingertip, lifting his face to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips before he untangles himself and grins.

"C'mon, Cas," he says, bending to retrieve the rose and candy from the floor and dropping them awkwardly onto the table, "we're gonna be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

"While we eat I can tell you about Saint Valentine," Cas says from nowhere, slipping his hand into Dean's as they head out of the library together. "He was.. interesting."


End file.
